


No more

by Aguna91



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aguna91/pseuds/Aguna91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: If there is one place to learn about contracts it is hell and Deathstroke was never one to ignore a good opportunity. AU starts during the Renegade arc and plays a bit with the idea what the Batfamily does if Dick stops being the moral support for them. Hopefully canon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own

Summary: If there is one place to learn about contracts it is hell and Deathstroke was never one to ignore a good opportunity. AU starts during the Renegade arc and plays a bit with the idea what the Batfamily does if Dick stops being the moral support for them. Hopefully canon

-next chapter will be Dick refusing to take up the cowl and Jason realises he isn't ready for the job.

-feel free to give me plots for this concept^^

Slade knows that Dick won't stay. The younger male's decision to become his apprentice again had been born out of desperation and the heroes need for an inside man. Once he recovers and has all the information he wants the boy will be gone and his daughter will follow like the smitten teenage female she is. Honestly he can't blame either of them, no matter how easy it would be to hurt them in a blind rage. They lack the motivation for his lifestyle, Dick is still disgusted by the idea of murder and Rose should start to think for herself, his girl already lost one eye. He might not be the father of the year, but even he can see that she needs some help.

Yet he isn't one to surrender without a fight either, it just isn't his nature and luckily he just knows what to do. His time in hell was a very educational experience binding contracts are a very popular topic down there.

But you can't get everything, emotions like love are out of their reach and trying to copy those feeling with lust and obsession lead usually to disaster. He figured that the human mind is to complex, rewriting one part influences others and all you get is one big mess, proving the old saying, be careful what you wish for, to be true. He can't force the boy to love him and share his ideals, it would be too much for his already weak grasp on sanity, leaving a broken a shell of the young male he started to admire and love, no, the change needs to start small developing in Dick's mind like a flower.

The epiphany comes as he watches Dick defend one of the Bats decision before Rose, making him furious at first, everything he offers still won't ever be enough to destroy the connection between Wayne and Dick, will it? However he clams enough to plan, if Dick wants to play hero fine, as long as he keeps training, he can use his skill however he wants, but being second is his heart? That is something he won't stand for. Hasn't Wane proven again and again to be undeserving of his love and loyalty? Yet, his boy is still loyal to the man, like a dog to his owner. And that's the answer isn't is? Remove Dick's loyalty and the boy will be within his grasp as the Batfamily crumbles.

So they fight with their prefered weapon, Dick with his ecrisma sticks and he with his sword. By the end there is a small trail of blood on his sword and he allows Dick to shower. The red liquid works as signature giving him the right to decide over the defeated opponents fate. He waits for Dick outside the shower, pulling him close as he comes outside,"nice fight kid" is all he gets as he crashes their lips together so their souls entangle, sealing their contract for eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick was tired, it had been comfortable to only care about himself and Rose during his time as Renegade, almost like a holiday from the burden he had carried since he was eight and became a hero. Yet he returned to save people and damn himself when he couldn't. He still loved being a hero no matter how pleasant it had been to be under Slade's care, to let someone else carry the weight of making the decisions, leaving him only with the quilt as his own. But he couldn't go back, no matter how much a small part of him yearned for the affection of the older male gave him so freely. Bruce discarded Jason once he turned against his ideals, the boy he adopted without hesitation. Slade would do the same with him, he was too much like Bruce, almost like a twisted mirror image of him. No being a hero was still more important, the happiness of many outweighs the happiness of one. It is not like he could have both, the love and his own ideals...

His communicator beeped and showed Agent A. He asked if wanted to come to Gotham and spent some time in Wayne Manor.  
In the past it would have been an easy decision, a one-sided fight. His own physical and mental health were nothing against the chance to prove himself to Bruce, to train until he passed out and maybe, finally, earn some form of pride or just acknowledgment from his mentor.  
Now it was a real fight. He was tired and wanted to rest, some part of him still wanted to go back to Gotham, but in the end his desire for a warm bed won for some reason. So he gave a rather weak excuse and turned the communicator off, leaving a worried looking Alfred behind.

To his surprise his apartment wasn't empty, Slade Wilson sat there at his dining table seemingly comfortable. What was he doing here? Did he want to beat him up for betraying him and turning his daughter against him? Uncomfortable, and more worried than he cared to admit, to himself he approached the older man, his instincts battling whenever to fight of flight. The single grey eye focused on him as the older male spoke calmly.

"You are moving kid, Rose wants a room of her own and a well equipped gym." That stunnded him, it was the last thing he expected, Slade acted as if everything was fine...

"You still have contact to her?" He hadn't wanted to say these words, yet they blurted out, it just didn't made sense to him...

The look he received was a mix of being surprised and offended. "What kind of father would I be if I ignored my daughter just because she doesn't share my ideals? I love her and love isn't bound to such things as moral views." Dick understood the words and even agreed with their meaning yet to hear them from Slade... .

The world started to spin quickly, leaving him feeling breathless until strong arms wrapped themself around his waist, pulling him back to reality, "No matter what you do, I will always be there for you," those words were purred seductively in his ear leaving him clutching to the older man as if his life depend on it.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason was curious, rumour had it that the golden boy was back to protect Buldhaven and he wanted to see if they were true and maybe mess with the brat. None of the heroes had really mourned his dead, they all considered their ideals more important than his life. It was his right to hurt them and Dick was always such an easy target. Yet a small part of him was still grateful for his persistance, but no need to show it, it wasn't like his big brother would ever give up on him, it just wasn't in his nature...

Finally he found the older male," hey Goldi" he greeted him with mock happiness, but Dick remained silent. Feeling a little disoriented by the lack of response he tried again, "What no answer, let me guess Daddy Bats told you to shut up and you are waiting for him to give you permission to speak again." This got him an answer, Dick moved with a speed he could never match and the next thing he knew was that the world faded into blackness.

Dick regarded the other man with open distaste.

In the past there had been understanding and pity.  
Heroes were always balancing on the edge, especially the children to stuck in their world of black and white, not knowing how to handle the shades of grey. Hadn't his first real encounter with a man to question his morals driven him near the breaking point? So no he never hated Jason for falling from grace or even his failure to find the right path again. He had wanted to save the boy, even if he only got insults in return. Bruce considered him family so there had to be something worth saving, no?

Now there was only disregard.  
He had offered the younger male enough chances hadn't he? To be honest he was sick and tired of being insulted for his efforts by the boy who had been given everything on a silver platter, his costume his place as son, everything he had built had been given to Jason. The bitter taste of betrayal by Bruce, by Jason by every damn hero that acted as if his replacement deserved the respect he had tried so hard to gain was making him furious. So if the brat wanted to be a psychopathic murderer fine, he wouldn't waste his time with someone who didn't wanted to be saved.

He ignored the insults and swiftly knocked him out, using the moves he had perfected to avoid killing harmless civilians during his time as Renegade, and carried the limp body to the nearest police station, treating Jason like any other criminal.

Jason awoke with a pounding headache, a quick check and he realised he was without his weapons in a cell. He didn't understand what just happened, why hadn't Dick tried to change his morals? Or at least given him a self-righteous lecture? Or just chatted like the every happy idiot he was? There was something utterly wrong going on, he tried to occupy his mind with theories to ignore the part in him that wanted to cry and beg because his older brother hadn't tried to help him, as if he wasn't worth the effort anymore...


	4. Chapter 4

He had a new home, Rose had demanded a better place, so Slade bought them a two level house. Between a half begging, half demanding Rose and a father who claimed that it was his job to provide for his family, Dick really didn't stand a chance so he surrendered. The first level was for Wintergreen and for Slade to conduct his business while the second functioned as private home for them. It was almost eerie how familiar it was to come home to a prepared meal and a short check if he wasn't hurt to badly, by Wintergreen. Honestly he enjoyed spending time with the older man, during his time as Renegade he had tried to gain information about Slade by asking questions about their time in the military and gotten many stories in return, none of them were really useful. He figured that he must have guessed his true intention but started to earn some real affection as he kept asking questions and was able to follow the stories that didn't entail Slade. They settled into a grandson grandfather relationship, if he needed to talk, Wintergreen was always willing to listen and bake him some fresh cookies or if everything was too much he could just sit down and listen to an old story, keeping his mind occupied while he drifted slowly off.

It remained him of a far simpler time, as the wonder of being a hero was still new and his relationship with Bruce had been untainted by betrayal and feelings of abandonment. On some level he thought it was unfair of him, the man had tried his best, yet why should he always excuse his behaviour? He had lost his parents, too. It wasn't an excuse for being an emotional train wreck, especially as Bruce got to enjoy a carefree time as teenager. He thought about others and their feelings didn't he? Wayne's failure as a human being wasn't his fault, why should he carry the weight of his mistakes? No more, he would still work with the man if the situation needed it but otherwise he was finished with him...

Slade entered his home with a sense of accomplishment, Dick had surrendered to his will and moved from his apartment to the big house. The reports he got from Wintergreen showed that the younger male settled in, but it was still to soon for the big final. Once he was secure that Dick valued his new home more than the others heroes opinion of him he could make his move. The heroes needed to give his boy an ultimatum, to stay in the Justice League or in his new home. It was too much of a security risk to have Dick inside the Justice League while staying with a criminal of his caliber. Yet he couldn't allow any of the heroes to learn until he was secure of his loyalty, even if he had to kill a few heroes in the time between...


	5. Chapter 5

Rose smiled at her reflection. It wasn't easy for a teenage female to have white hair, a missing eye and a no real curves, her body was a weapon but sometimes she wanted to feel attractive, yet nobody would flirt with such a strange-looking girl and a known killer as father. Dick was her saviour. When they were together he ignored other girls, calling her hair colour special and understanding why she was missing her eye. Didn't every insecure girl dream that a prince charming pays attention to her and only her? Yet they had no future, her father looked at Dick like he wanted to devour him and she would never get in his way. Especially as Dick treated her like a little sister, he teased her, but there was absolutely nothing sexual about it. Still she could enjoy the attention and the jealousy of others when the two were together.

It shouldn't be that easy to live with a murderer should it? Yet, if people didn't hire Slade they would find another person willing to do the job wouldn't they? It wasn't Slade's fault how the world worked, he just took advantage of it. Or was he deluding himself for his own peace of mind? After Blockbuster it was so relaxing to live in a house were everybody could take care of themselves, if anybody were to attack they would face an angry Deathstroke. Safe to say that wouldn't happen anytime soon,

But, despite the great reasons living as a part of the Wilson family felt strangely to Dick, he loved Rose like an annoying little sister and Slade was a wonderful teacher and source of security. Yes, the man was still dangerous and being a vulnerable around him was the worst which could happen, strangely enough that gave him some comfort, in a way the worst had happened and he still remained himself.

Yet he couldn't help himself but notice that something was wrong, the feeling grew stronger since his battle with Todd, it wasn't like him to be this dispassionate was it? If angry or happy he always expressed his feelings didn't he? The dislike wasn't new, if Todd really wanted to world to change he could have done so without revealing his former life as hero. No, the boy did it to hurt others like a small child throwing a tantrum for attention, pushing him to the limits of his compassion, but something hold him back in the past. Empathy for his fall from grace? Loyalty for his little brother? Why didn't that matter anymore? What changed? Was he changing? Was the pressure he had been under since the age of eight showing itself this way? Making him harder? It must be the explanation...

Slade looked smiling at the younger male in the study. Dick had fallen asleep on the old leather couch, a book of material arts still clutched in his hands. As silently as possible he moved in the room and carried him bridal style to his bedroom. During their trip Dick nearly awake once but he rocked him tenderly. In response he got a tired smile and a soft,"love you, daddy", as Dick nuzzled his neck and fell back asleep.

Slade froze as he had a horrifying revelation, did Dick consider him a father figure? The orignal plan had been to have him develop parental feelings fort his daughter, like a nanny who slowly became the mother for the child and spread her legs for the single father, a little old-fashioned to be sure, but then again he had been a soldier in the Korean War. Maybe a backlash for the spell? Had Dick, without Wayne to fill the gap, searched for a new parental figure? And chosen him because of his behaviour towards Rose? The whole act that he didn't care what she did was only for Dick's benefit. That Rose changed her mind was a failure on his part and he hated failure, however he was more than willing to trade his daughter for Dick's affection. Now it appeared as if his plan had backfired, one could almost think it was divine punishment for the dark spell. Yet he had handled more difficult situations before and luckily Dick had always been a very physical person, he just had to make sure that those touches became sexual...

Dick awoke surprisingly warm, had Wintergreen covered him with a blanket? But no, it was to soft for the leather coach, opening his eyes he saw a unfamiliar bedroom, the answer whose bedroom he was in present itself as a warm weight next to him, Slade lied there seemingly peacefully asleep. What the hell? A father would have carried him to his bed. Bruce had carried him to his bed when he was younger and had fallen asleep on the ride home in the Batmobil. But to share a bed, that was something for lovers...  
Did Slade think of him this way? Yes it was still nice of him to carry him to a comfortable bed and yes, he knew they had a physical chemistry, something fast paced and exciting, it made their fights much more intense than others. Yes, the older man was attractive and didn't age anymore so his own feelings of attraction were easy to excuse. They were both fighters, even though on different sides of the law, so in conclusion Slade was a rather good choice for a partner, but everything was so simple now, wouldn't a relationship make everything complicated? What if everything went wrong? He looked again at the older male, he seemed to be still asleep. If Slade wanted to speak of the topic than he could start it, so he closed his eyes again. Maybe, just maybe, his problems would solve themselves while he slept? Well one could only hope...

Once Dick's breathing became slow he opened his eye. The boy hadn't fled which could be considered a positive development. Dick was very attractive but wasn't one to engage into one-night-stands, so a direct sexual approach would be most likely ignored. Maybe a romantic dinner? If done right cooking and eating together could be a very erotic experience and Wintergreen could watch over Rose, the two could bound a little outside their home. His musing were interrupted as a soft noise destroyed the silence of the bedroom. There in Dick's left pocket of his trousers beeped his communicator. He thought for a moment of the risks, but if the boy slept in his presence he had to trust him no? So he carefully removed the object from Dick and saw on the small screen a slightly annoyed Batman, perfect.

"If there isn't a problem of apocalyptic proportions please call again later, Dick is rather tired", he said in a clam voice, suppressing his amusement as Batman's usually stoic face flickered with fear.

"What have you don't to me son Wilson?", the dark knight was angry so he smirked in return, making the hero furious, "I carried him to bed, he fell asleep while reading in our study."

Shock, quickly replaced by disbelief, and fury again crossed his face. Couldn't the man portray any other emotions. "Don't play games Deathstroke, what did you do?", demanded the knight.

He was about to answer as Dick moved next to him, the noise must have awoken his boy. Still tired he asked, "What is going on Slade?"

Again shock and disbelief, but this time directed at Dick for being so comfortable in his bed."What are you doing with this man?", the older hero demanded to know...


	6. Chapter 6

He was about to answer as Dick moved next to him, the noise must have awoken his boy. Still tired he asked, "What is going on Slade?"

Again shock and disbelief, but this time directed at Dick for being so comfortable in his bed."What are you doing with this man?", the older hero demanded to know...

He looked at the older man, a faint sense of belonging cursed through him. In a different reality the loyalty born from a shard pain and tender feelings of love would have him answering to Bruce without a second thought. But now...

"So you couldn't be bothered to take care of Dick as his circus was attacked, nor as a psychopath destroyed his home and burdened him with the death of his friends, but seeing him at peace, that is the moment you decide to interfere?" asked Slade mockingly, causing Bruce to flinch slightly as he noticed the hard look in Dick's eyes.

"You made it obviously that you don't care about me private life, so why the interest now?", he asked dispassionately Slade's words pushing his cherished childhood memories in a deep corner of his mind, leaving only the feeling of abandonment behind.

Bruce looked stunned, not expecting such an emotional loaded question. So he did what he always did when he couldn't handle feelings, he focused on the job," You are in bed with a man who you worked as thief for and betrayed, didn't you?" The last part wasn't meant as insult, just the Bat considering every possibility.

Yet for Dick this was the last straw, after everything he done as hero, to make Bruce proud, did he really think that lowly of him? Fuming he was about to retort as Slade cut in.

"This isn't about business but purely pleasure," the villain purred as he moved one hand to caress Dick's hip in a rather suggestive fashion, "so you say what you wanted to say, so we can return to other activities."

Dick leaned into the older male's touch, partly to shock his mentor," why did you call", ha asked, coldly this time."

"No topic I will discuss in front of a murderer", he answered, just as coldly as Dick.

"Well, since that crosses an apocalyptic threat from the list of possibilities", was all the mercenary said as he turned the communicator off and lied it away.

"He doesn't trust me", Dick's voice was heavy with not cried tears and bitter betrayal as Slade pulled him closer.

"Ssh little bird, I've got you", he purred, wrapping his arms possessively around the vulnerable younger man. Interrupting the conversation before the Bat realized just how much he had hurt his oldest son with his careless words had been a brilliant move on his part. Now Wayne would focus on the fact that his son was consorting with a dangerous killer while the emotional damage his words caused could grow, tainting the love Dick still had for him. "Didn't I prove that I will never hurt you like this? If you want to be a hero or a villain is fine with me, I just want you to be happy." With teary eyes the younger male looked up and gave him a grateful smile. Slade moved so his lips were close, giving Dick a moment to pull away, yet he didn't flee covered the small distance.

Dick awoke with a slightly aching body, reminding him of the previous activities. He didn't regret it, Slade had been nothing but wonderful to him and after the mess with Tarantula and Blockbuster he needed some stability in his life, someone to catch him when everything went wrong. Bruce made it more than clear that he wouldn't be that person, not hesitating to let him fall if there was even the slightest cause of concern. Yesterday had been the last straw for him, it seemed as if the relationship with Bruce just wasn't worth the effort anymore...

The meeting was exhausting, Nightwing knew that the administrative work was important, yet that didn't change that is was boring. Sadly not everything could be about jumping from buildings and beating up the bad guys. Clark sat straighter, apparently there were news about Lex Luthor but before he could start Batman interrupted him.

"I didn't believe this topic is safe to be discussed at the moment," the other heroes looked at him with honest surprise.

"Why not?", voiced Flash the question in the room.

"Nightwing is in a questionable relationship with Deathstroke the Terminator, so I demand him to be excluded from every meeting with sensitive information. until he stops his personal interaction with this man."

"Didn't you betray him and turned his daughter into a hero?" asked a confused Wonder Woman the young hero. The Amazon was proud that young female stood to her ideals despite her very dominant father and really couldn't see him as tolerant man, an insane killing spree seemed more likely.

"During or time together, both Rose and I developed an emotional relationship to Slade. We decided that our personal feelings shouldn't be ignored just because we re on different sides of the law," answered Nightwing calmly, ignoring Batman completely.

Those words were met with silence, they knew Nightwing as a very caring person so for him to have such feelings wasn't much of a surprise, but Deathstroke?

"So you meet for dinner once a week?" asked Flash to get a clearer picture. Until now he didn't see a problem, it wasn't like Dick would spill their secrets to such a dangerous man. The boy had been a hero since he was eight after all...

"They live together", growled a rather annoyed Batman, the conversation wasn't going as he had expected.

"Rose decided my apartment lacked a gym and a comfortable spare room, so her father bought us a house", clarified a still clam Nightwing.

"You live there as teacher for Rose?", the young hero nodded at Wonder Woman ,"well if that was the case Nightwing can't keep information at home, but doesn't it make his attendance at every meeting necessary?" She wasn't worried about Dick, the boy changed Rose's ideals and proved that he can be a part of the Wilson family while staying true to his ideals.

Heads turned and whispered conversation took place, generally agreeing with Wonder Woman's assessment of the situation.

"If Deathstroke really wanted to get information from him, he could beat them out of him, no offense Wing", stated Green Latern only to get an amused smile in return, "None taken."

"You will keep an emergency signal with you all the time, should he become violent we will know," ordered Superman, he didn't like the thought of his nephew so close to a killer, but if it made him happy, who was he to argue?

"If I ever feel like I'm in danger I will come straight to the headquarter so you can beat up the evil man", promised Dick in a very soft voice, touched by the trust and care the others showed him.

Pleased smiles and soft looks were shared, yet the idyllic moment was ruined by an angry Bat, "it didn't look like that as I saw you in a bed with Wilson."

"If you claim that sex with a criminal disqualifies one as hero, than what are you doing here?" countered Nightwing in a cold tone.

The other heroes were stunned, not as much by Nightwing's choice as partner, who could honestly say that he or she had never been at least once attracted to an enemy, but how he talked to his father.

"Who ever Nightwing chooses to stay or sleep with doesn't influence his accomplishments as hero", said Clark, hopping to defuse the situation," so everybody in favour of allowing him to continue being a part of the discussions?"

Most heroes agreed and Clark decided that he needed to get some answers about their behaviour, maybe Alfred and Tim knew something...

Clark had a bad feeling, the interaction between Bruce and Dick seemed wrong to him, he really wanted to know what happened to cause such a change. His best bet was Alfred, either he knew what was going on or could get the information easily and fix the mess. To be honest it had been more than a little unsettling to hear Dick talk in such a cold voice.

"Mr. Kent", greeted Alfred him politely and Clark gave a weak smile in return," is something wrong?" asked the old man with a hint of concern.

"Did Dick and Bruce fight recently? Today Bruce wanted to exclude Dick from the more important discussions and Dick was so cold," retold Clark the day's events to the butler, " I don't think this all can be from Dick's current romantic interest." Even if one could think that Dick sleeping with a man old enough to be his father might be a call for help...

"Master Dick has a new partner?" asked Alfred and Clark felt his heart sink, if the older man didn't even know that piece of information than he didn't believe Alfred could help. Well a neutral perspective might be helpful, too.

"It looks like you have much catching up to do, why don't you invite Dick over?" he suggested and saw the other nod, good the problem would be solved in no time...

Apparently Bruce had screwed up again and now Alfred wanted Dick back home so they could fix everything, it shouldn't be a hard task figured Tim. Dick was always happy to spent time with his family even if things were complicated. So he approached Nightwing, who was about to leave, and asked if he wanted to train in their gym and enjoy Alfred's cooking for a day or two. The response was an unexpected thoughtful look.

Dick frooze, he wasn't sure what he should do.  
In the past he had seen a boy who helped Bruce over the dead of Jason, someone who had bothered to ask if he could wear his old costume, a trusted ally, a little brother

Now he wasn't so sure anymore, the boy always seemed so cold and calculating, he hadn't his own costume, his own personal reason to fight. No, Tim was more like a soldier, doing what he believed to be his duty and Dick really didn't feel like spending time with him outside fighting crime, there just wasn't much of an emotional connection between them anymore from his point of view. So, just like he had done with Alfred, he gave a polite, weak excuse and turned away, leaving a worried looking Tim behind, it wasn't like his older brother to brush him off like this...


	7. Chapter 7

Well I'm back and currently writing the next chapter, or rather a rewrite of chapter 8 it felt to peaceful.

What you should know of my knowledge:

If the fanfics I read so far arr to belive than Clark is not a good parent to Conner, I will use this as a fact for a new development.

Tim and later Damien will be on Dick's side. Tim started as fan of Dick and Damien well there will be some fluff between Dick and Damien because I'm a sucker for it.


End file.
